Dempsey and Makepeace: You are my everything
by Berengloren
Summary: Harry is back at the force. But she and Dempsey had to solve their problems first before they could work together again. But would that be easy?
1. Chapter 1

"Your car, or mine?" Dempsey looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You take yours and I take mines. I have some things to do first. We meet again at the office" Makepeace smiled back at him: "Then you can do all the paperwork. You own me something!"

Dempsey's smile disappeared. She knew how he hated paperwork, but on the other hand... She was right. He owned her something.

"See you later" she said and drove away.

Dempsey walked back to the pub where his car was still standing. He did it! He was proud of himself. He made Makepeace coming back to SI10. He was wondering how Spikings reaction on this would be. He soon found out after his arrival at the office. At the moment he came in, Spikings entered the door and said:

"Dempsey! I want to see you in my office" and when Dempsey didn't follow him immediately, he yelled. "Not over an hour, NOW!"

Dempsey knew exactly what was coming. "I didn't do anything this time boss". He started to defend himself.

"Did I say something Lieutenant?" Spikings asked him.

"No, but..."

"The only thing I want to know: as I'm informed correctly, Makepeace was there as well?"

"Yes"

"And what did you do to persuade her to help you?" Spikings looked at him. "Did you solve the problems lying between the two of you?"

When Dempsey didn't give an answer he repeated his question.

"Not exactly."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I eh... well she comes back. I thought you would be happy about that". He couldn't follow it anymore. What does it matter or the two of them had solved their problems or not? That was something between them, there has nobody else anything to do with.

"Then where is she?" Spikings looked around. "I don't see her. Do you?"

"She said she had some things to do and then will come back".

"She will stay or what?" Spikings didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

"How the hell do I know! She was with me to get Daish..."

"Yes and as I'm right, the man lays now at the bottom of the river"

"That wasn't my fault". Dempsey exploded.

"So you didn't kill him?"

"No! He just drove of backwards and parked his car into the water. I even wanted to jump in the water trying to safe him, but Makepeace persuade me not to do that".

"Well, the only eyewitness of that isn't here, isn't she?"

Slowly it started to drive Dempsey crazy.

"What are you suggesting boss?"

"You can't deny it Lieutenant, that you have killed too many people in the past".

Dempsey looked at his boss in disbelieve. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming. In a couple of hours he woke up to know this has been all a bad dream. But it wasn't a dream he realised. It was reality.

"Then we have to wait to Makepeace shows up to hear her part of the story. Till then you are suspended Lieutenant. You can write your report about the shooting and then you can go".

For the first time in his life, Dempsey didn't know what to do.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can" and when Dempsey started to walk away Spikings continued: "And leave that canon of yours here together with your badge, will you?".

He won't. Of course he won't. He looked at Spikings for at least some sympathy but he found nothing.

Slowly Dempsey handed his gun over to Spikings and took his badge out of his jacket. Then he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

If he has turned around for a second, he should have seen the painful look into Spikings eyes. He didn't want to do this but he had to. Orders came from above. They thought there that Dempsey did go to far this time. He tried to persuade the people upstairs to wait with their solutions till they had a full report about the shooting and everything that had followed, but they wouldn't listen. To protect his best man, he had to suspend Dempsey. He only could hope, it would be temporary.

In the meantime, Makepeace drove home. Her head by with Dempsey had said to her earlier, that he had no intention to work at the SI10 either anymore without her. Did he mean that or was it just a way to persuade her to come back so they could continue working together as they had done before? Did he indeed realise what her reasons had been to leave the force in the first place? On one hand, she hoped so, but on the other hand, she had her doubts about that. She had admit to herself, since a couple of days, that she had indeed strong feelings for Dempsey. That it became more than just a working relationship, but did he feel the same way about her? Okay, he said that he needed her, but was that on the job or in his personal life? And could she handle another moment in which she had to face another possible dead of the man she loved?

When she entered the house she picked up the receiver and made a phone call to her professor where she was now working for.

"I'm sorry Sir", she started, "But I need a brake, I'll do all the work I promised to do but I wouldn't be around for a couple of days".

"Are you alright Harry?" the man asked. She wanted to say no, but she answered: "Yes, just a little tired, that's all. I'll contact you as soon as possible".

Then she hang up and made another phone call. This time to her friend in Leeds.

"Hi Angela".

"Harry? What a surprise. How are you?"

"Can I stay a couple of days? I need a break and since we haven't seen each other since you moved..."

"Of course. By the way, how is James doing?"

"Can you do me a favour, please don't mention his name!"

There was a moment of silence on the other side. Makepeace had the illusion that Angela exactly knew what was going on, even if Harry didn't say a word but acting as a real friend Angela followed: "You can stay as long as you wish".

"Thanks" and she hang up.

Harry then walked upstairs and put some clothes in a bag. For a short moment of time she hesitated to call Dempsey to tell him where she would be the upcoming days, but then she thought that it would be better that he didn't know. First she needed to solve her own problems then it would be time for theirs.

2 hours later she drove away from home. And was on her way to Leeds.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at SI10, Dempsey was sitting behind the typewriter trying to type his report about Daish. But he was making so many mistakes that he had to type it over and over again. His mind wasn't at the reportl. His mind was on his suspension and the fact that Makepeace still didn't show up at the office. It has been 3 hours now since she said to him that she had some things to do and then would see him at the office. Where was she?

"Still working on your report Lieutenant?" Spikings asked when he entered the room.

Demspey didn't answer the man. If he should, he would exploded.

"I need to have it within an hour so if I were you, I should hurry".

That was too much! Dempsey didn't care anymore what he was saying or doing. He took the paper, that he had been typing, out of the typewriter, throw it on the table, scrabbled his jacket and yelled: "What difference does it makes? If I type that damn report or not. It's obvious, you won't believe me!"

Then he ran out of the door.

"Dempsey!, DEMPSEY!" Spikings ran after him, but when he entered the parking, he just saw Dempsey driving away.

"Bloody Hell", Spikings said to himself. "What have I done!"

He ran back to his own office, pushing everyone aside who was in his way. Standing on his desk he dialled a number. Answer the phone, he said to himself. You are the only one who's able to help him now. But there was no answer.

Dempsey drove away from the parking, not seeing anything. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. Probably when he had left New York and he had feel so homesick the first days after his arrival in London. But that was 3 years ago. And since then, London became his home. He really liked it here now. Especially with Makepeace... When he thought about her, he started to smile. He begged her to come back to SI10, but why hadn't she shown up at the office as she promised to do? There was only one way to find out.

About an half hour later he parked his car outside Makepeace's house. Strange... her car wasn't there, maybe she had driven away after all? Hoping that he turned around and drove to his own apartment. From there he tried to phone SI10, but Chas announced that Harry wasn't there.

"Hell broke out after you left" Chas continued. "What's going on? Spikings is now yelling to everyone over here. What have you done?"

"Nothing Chas, nothing at all. That's the problem. Will you do me a favour and call me when Harry shows up?"

"Of course" Chas wanted to ask more, but only heard a dial tone coming from the phone he was holding.

"Harry, where are you?" Dempsey sat still for a moment of time. Then he took the spare keys he had from Harry's home and drove to her place for a second time. He rang the bell. But nobody showed up. Then he started to yell her name, again without any luck. He dished the keys out of his pocket, opened the door and let himself in.

"Harry? Are you there?"

No answer. He walked into the room, no Harry. Upstairs he found no Harry either. The only thing he saw, where some clothes lying on her bed and that her bag was missing. Oh no, she didn't do that to him, didn't she? She just went away, without saying him or anybody else that she was leaving or where she was going! Dempsey sank down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Some words crossed his mind, words she had said to him earlier that week..._You don't care what I'm doing, the only thing you care about is Daish_. Was that true? But he had told her his deepest feelings there sitting on his knees in the National Museum! He had even been manage to say to her that he needed her. Was she perhaps thinking that he only needed her to work with? Why wasn't he able to tell her his real feelings? That he felt much more for her? That basically, she was the only reason for him to stay in London?

But now she obvious ran away from everything. Just on this moment that he needed her the most, Where could she be? Then he got an idea. He picked up the receiver from the phone and dialled a number. It took some time before he got an answer.

"James? What a surprise".

"Freddie", Dempsey didn't want to upset the old man so he carefully asked: "I need to talk to Harry, is she around?"

"No, why did you think she was here? Is there something wrong?"

"Well... I need to talk to her and she wasn't at home so I thought, maybe she just drove away to see her father".

"No, James. I haven't spoken to her in weeks. I have been out of the country for awhile so..."

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir".

"When you speak to her, send her my love", the old man said.

"I will Sir, I will". Dempsey set down for another 5 minutes. He had no idea anymore where she could be so he went to the living room, wrote a note and left it on the table and then walked out the front door, closing the door behind him. Then he drove back to his own place. He looked into the frig and picked up a bottle of beer. He wasn't hungry. Now with his job hanging in the balance and Harry disappeared, he lost is apatite completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Makepeace parked her car in front of Angela's house. Obvious Angela had waited on her standing behind the door, because the door opened as soon as she arrived.

"Harry" she said happy, "It's so good to see you!"

She hugged Harry and walked behind her into the house.

"I'll put your bag in the spare room" she said, looking at Harry.

"Yes, that's alright"

When Harry past the mirror in the corridor, and saw herself into it, it became as a shock. Her hair was hanging round her head and she looked as if she could start crying every moment. Angela must have seen it as well that Harry didn't look so well, but didn't say a word about it when she came downstairs.

"How are things going in London?"

Harry informed her about her work in the National Museum. Angela looked surprised, but didn't ask what happened with her job at SI10. Harry was her grateful for that. They chat for another hour till Harry announced: "I want to go to bed, if you don't mind. I'm so tired"

"Of course. Do you want something to eat first?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry". Then she said goodnight to Angela and went upstairs.

Angela shook her head when she saw Harry climbing up the stairs. There was definitely something wrong here. But what? The last time she had seen Harry, they had been out together, she had been with James. The two of them had left together later that night and Angela remembered how happy she had be feeling for Harry that she obvious had, finally, found someone she could trust and felt comfortable with. But what happened since? Harry didn't want to mention James name anymore. What had happened since then?

And she still hadn't mention his name either for the upcoming 4 days. Angela and Harry went out several times in Leeds to meet Angela's new friends and they really had had a good time, but Angela knew, the way Harry was acting that it was just an act. She didn't enjoy herself. Okay, she pretended to be happy, but Angela knew her better. But she wouldn't interfere in Harry's life. When the time would come and Harry wanted to talk about it, she would be there for her. In the meantime Harry had to handle her own problems. She always had done that in the past and it wouldn't be different in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, Dempsey woke up with a terrible headache. He had had constantly nightmares these last 4 days. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he was sweating like hell and couldn't sleep again for hours, His mind was turning and turning all over again. He still didn't know where Makepeace was and it drove him crazy. Today he had to go back to SI10. Spiking wanted to see him. Well, he really didn't look forward to that.

He grown and stood up. Took a shower and made some breakfast, but he put half of it in the bin, because he wasn't hungry. It looked like he had a limb in his throat.

Too earlier he picked up his car keys and drove to the SI10. He spend another 10 minutes with only sitting there. He looked up at the building and felt a sick feeling coming over him. He had the feeling that something really bad was going to happen and that there was nothing he couldn't do anything to change it anymore.

And that feeling became stronger and stronger when he entered SI10. He couldn't help it, but he had the impression that they were all looking at him when he walked through the corridor. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the office. Five men, sitting behind their desks, stopped working immediately and only stared at him. Trying to ignore them, he knocked at the door of Spikings office and waited till a voice said: "Come in".

"You wanted to see me, boss".

"Yes, Dempsey and close the door behind you. Take a seat".

He knew it! This was serious.

"First of all. Did you perhaps hear something from Makepeace?"

Dempsey shook his head.

"No. I have no idea where she can be. Phoned everyone, without any luck".

"And what about her father?"

"Has no idea either".

Spikings looked at the man sitting in front of his desk. It had only be a week ago, when they went together to a pub where he had tried to convince Dempsey of the fact that Harry, probably, felt more for him then he had realised. He had hoped that from that moment on things would have been improved for the better between his two best detectives, but unfortunately there was no sign of that. Without Harry's report of the death of Daish and the Home Office hanging around his neck, there was hardly nothing he could do anymore than to bring up the bad news.

"As you know Dempsey, we need Harry's report about Daish's death to find out what really happened on the docks the other day".

"I know.".

Spikings was surprised. He hadn't expected that Dempsey should be agree with that.

"I thought of it over and over again. Trying to figure out or I had really made a mistake there, if I could have saved Daish, but it went just as I had told you already: the man just drove backwards and parked his car into the river. That's it. If you or anyone else believe me or not. I didn't kill him!".

"I know that". Spikings said softly, but before Dempsey could say something he continued: "But this lays not in my hands anymore. Your suspension didn't come from me and what I have to say to you now, either".

Dempsey felt a ball in his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

Spikings took a deep breath. He looked at Dempsey who just sat there. If he already knew what was coming.

"Believe me. I tried everything I could do to help you, but they wouldn't listen" He picked up a piece of paper and handled it over.

"Just read. They wanted you to go back to New York within 48 hours. And this time for good".

Dempsey started to read the paper that Spikings had handed him. It stood there black on white. Without the report of Harry, the only eyewitness who could prove his innocence of the death of Daish, they had to believe that he had killed the man by forcing him to drive his car into the river. And as a result of that, they had to make the hard decision: to transfer him back to the USA without any chance to work ever again in London.

"That's not fair!"

Dempsey stand up and started to look out of the window. He saw Chas downstairs walking on the parking spot and some other of his colleagues as well. Spiking obvious forced them to go outside when he would bring the news up to him.

"I know Dempsey, I know. Only if you can find Makepeace you'll have a chance. Otherwise..."

When Dempsey turned around he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't go back to New York! I just can't".

"Then find her..."


	5. Chapter 5

Makepeace sat on the sofa in Angela's house and felt if a truck had hit her. She felt so awful. Her mind was spinning in thousand directions. She wanted to go back to London, but there she had to face Dempsey and had to work at the SI10. But she had no idea anymore or she wanted that or not. Working with Dempsey and every time facing the possibility that he could be killed? But wasn't that the same way with him? She remembered how he had been there for her when she needed him the most after her best friend Sarah Heckett was killed. How he had comforted her and how he had hold her against his body with his arms wrapped around her, till the tears had finally stopped. How he went with her to the funeral, knowing how he hated funerals. Wouldn't it be time to solve the problems and misunderstandings they had had the last few weeks and facing the fact that they couldn't live without each other? Not only at work, but on another level as well?

When Angela entered the room at that moment, she saw that something has changed in the way Harry was acting. It seemed as if she had made a decision.

"Angela?" she said softy. "I know that you were wondering these last few days why I didn't bring James name up anymore. I could see it in your eyes, even if you didn't mention it to me".

Angela took a seat next to Harry on the sofa.

"There was something that was eating you, I could see that, but I was afraid to ask".

"I'm glad you didn't. I had to solve some things out for myself first".

Slowly she started to talk about the last case she and Dempsey had done together.

"I saw him shot Angela. He must be dead by now. It was only that the gun didn't functioned. It was at that time that I realised something"

"That you love him".

Harry was surprised.

"You noticed?"

"A long time ago already. Remember that party night we had? The way he looked at you and you looked back at him. We all knew, that there was more between the two of you than only a working relationship"

"But why I haven't seen it? Dempsey and I have always arguments. About most everything. That's not love".

"It is Harry. There is a small line between love and hate. Remember?"


	6. Chapter 6

24 hours. He only had 24 hours left to find Harry. Dempsey had even booked a flight to New York already. Just in case and put his apartment up for rent. He had no idea anymore where to look for her. He went over everything over and over again. He even phoned Lord Winfield for a second time hoping that she had contact him in the meantime, but he said that he still hadn't heard from her. And he could hear that the man started to get worried now as well. After comforting the man, saying that he would contact him as soon as he heard from Harry, he hang up.

He just entered his own apartment to pick up some things when the phone rang.

"Yo" he said.

It was Spikings telling that he just had heard from Harry.

"Where has she been?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I told her about... about your problem here and she tries to be on time to solve it".

"Did you say it was urgent?"

"Yes I did. She will write her report. That's all we can do now".

When Dempsey hang up, he was happy and worried at the same time. When this problem should be over, they really needed to talk. It was half past 10 the next morning when Makepeace entered the parking of SI10. She ran upstairs holding the report they needed so much in her hand. She was in such a hurry that she really didn't look around where she was walking and busted up to Fry, one of her colleagues who was carrying two bottles of water. The report felt on the floor and one of the bottles busted open, spreading water everywhere.

"Oh no" Harry yelled. "Look what you have done!"

"I'm sorry" Fry said trying to safe the report from becoming wet.

Harry sat down as well, but it was hopeless. The report was already wet and it almost impossible to read any word of it.

"Your stupid bastard!" she yelled at him. Fry looked at her in disbelieve. He had never heard Harry yelling like this before. That was more Dempsey's style. But Fry hadn't seen Dempsey for a while. He only knew that he had been suspended.

Just at that moment Spikings came by.

"Glad to see you Harry".

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked. He became a little worried.

"He" Harry pointed a finger on Fry, "He..." But she wasn't able to say a word anymore. She was so angry. She worked till 3am to finish the report to save Dempsey for being transferred to New York and now all her work had been ruined in just one second!

Spikings took Harry's elbow and shove her into his office. She was still carrying the now totally wet report. When Spikings saw what she was holding, his heart started to pound a little faster than usual.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm afraid so Sir. And I worked so hard to finish it on time". He saw tears trembling in her eyes when she handed him the wet report.

"I'm afraid you have to do it again Sergeant", he said softly. "I'm only afraid we're running out of time".

"How much time do we have?" She didn't want to hear, but she had to know it.

Spikings was afraid to look at her when he answered "4 hours max. Dempsey booked a flight already for half past 6 this evening".

"I have to make it. I have to..."

Before he could say anything else, he saw her running out of his office and a few minutes later he heard her using the typewriter. He could only hope, pray that she would make it on time.


	7. Chapter 7

Dempsey waited impatiently by the phone for Spikings to call, but the phone didn't ring. He waited and waited. Finally it was half past 3 and he picked up the phone and asked for Spikings. Chas told him that the man was not in his office.

"Thanks Chas. I have to go to the airport or I will miss my flight. Say goodbye to everyone. I'll miss you all".

"I'll miss you too Dempsey". Chas had not the courage to inform Dempsey about the fact that Harry indeed had made it on time, but that Fry had ruined all his chances.

"So that was it" Dempsey said to himself. Makepeace had let him down. Well he couldn't blame her. Probably she was better off without him.

He packed his back, looked around in his apartment for the last time and took his car keys. He got a déjà-vu from another time. About a drive to Heathrow airport to return to New York. But then it had been his own decision. This time he was forced to it and there was nothing he could do about it. That's what he hated the most. It was obvious to him now. He needed Harry, but she didn't need him. Not in her personal life, not at work. Maybe she was even relieved that he wouldn't be around now anymore, That she finally got ride of him.

A half hour later he was on his way to the airport. He was used to drive on the left side of the road now. Probably he needed to learn to drive on the right side again when he was in New York, he thought, a little ironical . After his arrival at the airport, he handled the car keys and car over and took a seat in the hall. Looking at his watch there would be another 2 hours to wait. 2 long hours. He decided to take a short nap. He would be awake when he had to border.

But just as he was starting to drift away, hoping that he finally would have some sleep without nightmares, someone was shaken his shoulder.

"Mr. Dempsey" a voice said. He woke up and first had no idea where he was.

"Mr. Dempsey?" the voice repeated.

"Yes, that's me". He saw a man standing beside him wearing an uniform.

"I need to transport you back to London".

"I'm not going anywhere before I knew what's going on" What the hell now?

"I'm only following orders Sir".

"I have a plane to catch!" Dempsey became a little angry now.

"I know Sir, but Mr. Spikings said that it was important".

"Spikings?' was that man joking or what?

"What did Spikings said?"

"Only that it was important Sir. Don't know the details".

Well, when Spikings obvious gave this man orders to transport him back to London, he wouldn't be responsible when he should miss his flight.

When he followed the uniformed man outside the hall he saw a police car waiting. The uniformed man opened the backdoor so that he could jump in and then sat next to him. Strange, Dempsey thought, or I would have any intention to run away.

With sirens on they drove away entering SI10 some time later. The uniformed man opened the door and staid with him till they reached the front door of the building.

"They are waiting for you upstairs".

"I know the way" Dempsey wanted to say but the uniformed man was out of reach already. So he climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

"You made it" he heard a voice saying and the next moment he felt two arms around his neck and a kiss on his cheek.

"Makepeace!" Dempsey smiled at her. She looked exhausted, but happy.

"What did Spikings said to you?" he really wanted to know.

On that moment the man himself entered the room.

"Congratulations Dempsey. Thanks to Harry's report it was possible to clear your name". He opened a drawer of his desk and handled him his badge and gun.

"But do me a favour Lieutenant. Bring them in alive next time. This took me 6 years of my life. And now out with the two of you. I expect you both back by Monday morning. And I hope you have solved your personal problems by then as well".

"Yes Sir" Harry smiled.

"Thank you Chief".

"I told you before I'm no Indian", but he smiled when he said that watching the two leaving his office.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your place or mine?" Harry asked when they were downstairs at the parking slot.

"Well", Dempsey hesitated for a second. "I guess your place. I don't have a place to stay anymore at the moment".

Half an hour later Dempsey parked Makepeace's car in front of her house. He took a deep breath before he turned to her.

"Tell me something Makepeace, what took you so long to write your report?"

"That's a long story Dempsey. I'll tell you that when we are inside" and she indeed did.

"I kill him!" was Dempsey's first reaction when he heard what Fry had done. They were sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace with some coffee.

"It wasn't only his fault"

"Well, you don't have to defend him. He doesn't deserve that".

"Why are you always so hard for him?"

"I don't know. No I really don't know", he followed when he saw that Harry frowned her eyebrows.

"It's a nice guy".

"Maybe I'll change my behaviour after this".

"Do you believe it yourself?" she responded.

"I can always try".

There was a silence for a couple of minutes between them. Dempsey looked at the flames in the fire place and thought about the last time they had sit here together. It has been only a couple of weeks ago. They have had a nice dinner first, then they went out to see a movie and at the end he staid here because he had been drinking and he wouldn't drive in that state. It had been great.

Makepeace had her own thoughts at that moment. She was thinking on the last couple of days. She didn't tell Dempsey yet where she had been staying and he didn't ask her either. The only thing he did when they arrived here was that he telephoned her father saying that he had found Harry and that she was okay. By doing that, she realised that he must have been really worried about her. Was it possible that he really cared about her? And what to do next? Now that he had no place to stay anymore at the moment. Would he expected that he could stay here then? And for how long?

"Do you have something in your fridge to eat?" he asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid".

"What if I see if I can pick up some Chinese then for the two of us?"

"I'm not hungry".

"Come on Harry. I bet you haven't eaten properly in days. Neither did I."

"Okay then. Let's make a deal. You will get some food... no hamburgers promise me that and I'll see or I can find a bottle of wine. Is that okay with you?"

"Alright with me. If you give me your car keys".

"They are on the table in the hall".

"Okay, will be back as soon as possible".

He stood up, walked to the hall, picked up the keys, opened the door and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry in the meantime searched in the kitchen for a bottle of wine and two glasses. She put them on the table, together with two plates. Then she walked over to the sofa and switched the TV on. At first she couldn't find the control and she crawled under the sofa to pick it up.

Because of that, she missed the start of the program which they were broadcasting, but when she sat down in front of the TV, she saw that there was some breaking news. There has been a plane crash and they expected no survivors. Oh boy, she thought first, but when the news started to sink in, she couldn't believe her ears. The flight that had crashed had been on his way to New York. Schedule time; half past 6 this evening! Oh no, she thought. That couldn't be true. If the information was right: it must have been the flight Dempsey would have taken! If he had indeed took that plane, if she didn't fixed her report on time and when they didn't picked him up...he must have been dead by now! It crashed shortly after taking off. Probably because of some engine problems. It brought back memories from a long time ago. Memories she thought she had dell with. When she realised what could have happened, she started to shiver. Her hands were trembling and she hardly couldn't breath properly anymore. And in that state Dempsey found her when he came back.

"Hi Princess. Look what I have brought... Harry?"

She just sat there or she had just seen a ghost. With a face white as a sheet.

"Harry? What's wrong? What happened?"

But it seems that she didn't hear him. Was this a short of after shock? He couldn't imagine it, but it had happened before he remembered. Just once, but it had happened.

"Harry" he started to shake her but even that had no effect.

Without watching or listening he switched the TV off and tried to bring her upstairs. He put her in bed, but the trembling and shaking didn't disappear.

"Harry? Talk to me. I'm here Princess. I'm not leaving you. I'm staying".

No effect. He really had no idea what to do or to say to her. And when he tried to leave the room she panicked even more. What the hell had happened in the time he went out to buy some food? Did she realise in the meantime that he almost left her behind here in London? This time probably for good? Before they had been able to solve their problems? Why was she acting like this? Why?

But he couldn't find an answer. The only thing he could come up with, was to hold her so he climbed into her bed as well. She cuddled up to him and he put his arms around her.

"Everything is gonna be alright Princess, I promise you that". Still no answer. He felt her body and it seems like frozen. After a long time, he even didn't feel his own arms anymore, it seemed they were sleeping and he realised that she felt asleep. Carefully he put her in another position so that he could free his arms and he climbed out off the bed.

When he came downstairs, he throw the brown bag with the food away, cleaned up the table, took a cracker and a glass of milk, made a glass for Harry as well, closed the door and went up stairs again. Harry was still lying in the same position as he left her. She was fast asleep, but he could see that her body was still in shock.

After using the bathroom he hang his shirt over the chair and tried to get Harry in her pyjamas, but without any luck so he only pushed her under the duvet and climbed again next to her. She immediately crawled back to him and he held her again. After a short period of time he felt asleep as well, exhausted from the last couple of days and this evening.

It looked like it was still in the middle of the night when Dempsey heard a sound. He opened his eyes and he found Makepeace standing in the door of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

On her reactions he could see that she was still in shock.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really"

"Come back in bed. It's too early for this".

"No way!" she responded. "Did I invite you in here or what?"

"Harry, don't do this" but she didn't react.

Dempsey sat up in bed and tried to be patient.

"I have no intention to have an argument with you about this".

"So it's true. Why I don't remember anything about it?"

"About what"

"You know what"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea where you are talking about"

"Did we or didn't we?"

Oh boy, there was something really wrong with her. Did she just blocked everything out or what? When he tried to fill her in and talked about New York, she started to shiver again.

She punched a finger on him and whispered with a voice he didn't recognise as hers: "Don't you never, ever mention New York to me again". Then she turned around and slammed the door of the bathroom behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Now it was Dempsey who was in shock. He jumped out of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Harry. Open up"

"Go away!"

And when he tried to open the door minutes later, because she still didn't react, he found the door locked.

"Open the door Harry!"

"Leave me alone!" was all she said.

Dempsey hesitated for a moment. He wanted to smash the door open but then he thought: maybe it's better to wait till she calmed down a little bit.

Harry sat on the bath and was still shivering, but she had no idea why. Dempsey had talked about New York so many times before, but she never have had problems with that. She tried to remember what could have happened but everything was just a black hole in her memory. She had no idea why she reacted this time otherwise as she had done before. And the more she tried to figure it out, the more she felt sick. A terrible headache reached her head and she searched for some aspirin to take in. She took one out of the bottle and took a glass of water to swallow it away.

When she didn't hear a sound anymore in the corridor, she carefully opened the bathroom door. No sign of Dempsey, he must probably went downstairs so she climbed into the bed again and tried to get some sleep.

Downstairs Dempsey was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. He really had no idea anymore what to do. She said to him: Did we or didn't we? Did we or didn't we what? She had said that once before. He remembered now. But when? Under which circumstances? Then slowly it started to sink in. He saw it clearly now if it just had happened yesterday. After a night going out with her friends, she got drunk and he brought her home and she thought that they had slept with each other. Which they didn't, but was she perhaps thinking that they did it this time? Why did she came up with that now? It really doesn't made any sense to him. "If" they did, and they didn't, then she must remember. He told her that once and now it wouldn't be different. But she wasn't herself, that was for sure. But how could he help her? How?

Upstairs Makepeace rolled from one side to another, but couldn't sleep anymore. There came no sound from below so she hoped that Dempsey had been gone by now, but when she entered the living room she found him sitting on the sofa with his head leaning in his hands. He looked up when she walked in.

"I thought you would be gone by now".

"I'm still here as you can see".

"Don't you have work to do?" She walked over to the kitchen. Dempsey followed her with his eyes. Didn't she remember that either? He wondered.

"We have a week off. To solve our problems".

"Do we have any then? " she answered taking a glass of milk out of the fridge.

Now he indeed know that there was something wrong! To change the subject he just came up with an idea.

"Why don't we pay your father a visit? Fresh air, I think that will do well. Not only for you but for me too".

"I don't need fresh air. Only a little privacy, so if you don't mind..."

That was enough. Dempsey stood up from the sofa.

"Now you listen to me" he said with anger in his voice and pinning her fast between his arms against the refrigerator. "I don't care what you are saying to me now. You are not yourself at the moment and somewhere deep down inside, you know that too. I have had enough the last couple of days. I'll help you, but I don't know how. So I'm afraid that there are only two options left. One: I walk out of here and will never come back again or option number two: we are going out to see your father. Maybe he's able to help you". Then he let her go and turned around.

She stared at his back in disbelieve. He couldn't mean that first option? What did she say to him to hurt him so much? And why?

"James?", she whispered.

Thank god, he thought in relieve, she calls me James no Dempsey this time.

"I'm sorry. I really do. I have no idea what's happening to me. I wish I knew. Really. Do you... do you think that going out to see my father would help me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't answer.

"You are not convinced, aren't you?" she walked through him and looked up at him.

"Harry... To be honest. I'm not convinced about anything anymore"

"Then let's do it" she said simple and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh baby", Dempsey said to himself, "I really wished it was that simple". But deep down inside he knew that this would only be the beginning. That there was much more that would follow.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later Dempsey phoned Lord Winfield for a third time in a short period of time. The old man was surprised to hear from him again.

"You said yesterday, that everything was alright with my daughter. Did anything change?"

"It was when I phoned you yesterday, but now I'm not so sure about it anymore". Shortly he started to fill the man in about Harry's condition.

"That sounds serious James".

"It is serious. I'll help her, but I don't know how. We are having one argument after an other. I promised Spikings to solve our personal problems before going back to the SI10, but at the moment the problems only become bigger and bigger. I'm afraid it will exploded in a way neither Harry or I want and then it'll be too late to solve anything"

"You are the best Harry have had in years" Lord Winfield really meant that. He liked James and he always wanted the best for his daughter. It had been so hard to bring up his daughter alone. He tried to but he always had the illusion that he had failed one way or an other.

"There is one thing I wanted to know right now"

"Okay, just ask"

"Is there something about New York that Harry hates?"

"Hates is not exactly the word I would have chosen in this context"

"I see

Why don't you two just come over to Winfield Hall?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a wise idea. We'll be there as soon as possible"

When Dempsey hang up the phone and turned around, he saw Harry standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"What did my father say?"

"That he would be happy to have you there"

"You asked him about New York, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." and he told her exactly what her father had answered him.

"It's not New York in particular James. There is more, but I don't know what!" helpless she watched him walking back to her.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out!"

One hour later they were on their way to see Lord Winfield. Dempsey tried to keep the conversation going, but Harry hardly said a word, so he stopped trying and started to concentrate on the road. When the car entered Winfield Hall, the front door opened and Harry's father walked down the steps.

"Harry my dear" he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek when she left the car. "It's so good to have you here".

Then he took James's hand.

"Could to see you Sir" James walked to the back of the car to put the two bags out of the boot of the car, forgetting that he didn't need to do that because Lord Winfield had personal for that. He always seemed to forget that. He walked up the few steps after father and daughter who were talking about the weather.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Lord Winfield turned around to James.

"No Sir. I don't but Harry perhaps?"

"No, thanks daddy"

"You have hardly eaten in days Harry" Dempsey warned her.

"I'm still not hungry. If you don't mind I want to lay down for a moment".

"Of course sweetheart". Her father kissed her on the cheek again and saw his daughter walk away with a worried look on his face.

"Seems to me or she becomes slimmer and slimmer by the time" he acknowledged to Dempsey.

"Something is beaten her up. It all started yesterday evening. Before that everything was alright as far as I could see".

"Fill me in" They both walked to the library and took a seat in front of each other.

"That really sounds serious James. Maybe it would be wise to phone her doctor. The man knows her all her life so probably he could do a suggestion about her health"

"I thought about that myself already. That's the main reason that I brought her in here".

"You have done the right thing James. I only wished that my daughter would see it the same way too. But I'm afraid she wouldn't"

And Lord Winfield was right. When he and Dempsey later brought the subject up to Harry, she started to argue about it almost immediately.

"I don't need a doctor! I'm fine"

"No you don't"

"Yes, I am"

"Harry, you are not"

"Oh great, you are with him. Did you all figure that out already in London? Bringing me here and then force me to see my doctor. Was that the reason Dempsey?"

Could he say no now? Unfortunately she knew him too well. If he denied it now, the battle about it would continue for the rest of the day.

"A part of it" He took Harry's arm and forced her to sit down next to him.

"Listen to me Princess. We all know that there is something wrong with you".

She wanted to interrupt him but he continued: "Don't deny it Harry. Since yesterday evening you're acting wired. Your father said the same thing to me earlier and I think he knows you even better then I do".

Harry looked to the ground. She refused to look at her father or James. She knew they were right, but that both men practically took her life over and she hadn't had any control over it anymore, she hated that. And they both know it, that was what she even hated the most.

"Let me take my own decisions"

"You can't do that anymore Harry. You know that. Let us help you. You know I begged you once before and I'll do it straight away for a second time if that's necessary. But don't force me to do so..."

"Okay. Give him a call then" She knew how difficult for Dempsey to beg her that first time so let him begging her for a second time, and even that he wanted to do so, she knew that would be the end of everything.

"Good girl" James gave her a kiss on her cheek and looked up in relief to her father who picked up the phoned and called their doctor in.

That same night, Lord Winfield and Dempsey sat down in the library again. This afternoon the doctor visited Harry but, according to him, she was doing fine only on her physical level he had doubts about that.

"What happened last evening during the time that you went away? Did she see anything or read anything that could have upset her?" That was what the doctor asked him, but unfortunately Dempsey couldn't give an answer on that.

"Then we first have to find that out. I suggest, that's the solution to everything!"


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the library, he filled Harry's father in about what he had heard. The man was even more in shock.

"Tell me, that's not true!"

"I'm afraid so"

"No wonder that Harry is acting like this!"

"What do you mean?"

Lord Winfield walked over to a bookshelf on the other sight of the room. Putting some books away he opened a safe and came back with a small box in his hands.

"Sit down James. There's something I need to show you".

He opened the box and inside was a small diary.

"This one belonged to Harry's mother. She wrote in it every night before she went to bed".

He handled the diary to Dempsey.

"I wanted to give it to Harry when she was older but she refused to have it"

"Why? Why did she refuse it?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it was too painful for her"

He ducked again in the box. This time coming up with a small box from a jeweller.

He opened it and took something out.

"This here James, was my wedding ring to Harry's mother. I want you to do me a favour. "If" you two are getting married, give her then also this ring. And tell her then that her mother loved her so much and that she always will".

When Lord Winfield had said these words, Dempsey could see the tears in the man's eyes.

"But Sir... I can't do that! I don't even know or Harry and I will ever get married and wouldn't it be natural to tell Harry about..."

"About what James?"

Oh my god, James thought. Harry! How long has she been standing there? What did she hear? He pressed his fingers around the ring in his hand and hoped that she believed him when he said:

"Oh about what happened yesterday evening Harry"

"Is that where the two of you talk about? Did you figure it out?"

"Yes I did"

"Then what?"

"Not here Harry. Shall we go upstairs so that your father can get some sleep?"

"That's a good idea. Goodnight daddy!"

She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked away. James followed a little slower. Putting the ring in a pocket of his jacket.

"Think on what I've said to you James. I believe the rest is up to you and Harry now".

10 minutes later Harry was sitting in her room on her bed and James set next to her. Slowly he started to tell the news that Spikings had told him. Harry didn't move during the whole story but when he was finished she looked far away with her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he asked carefully.

"I know what happened!" she answered with a little smile around her mouth.

"It happened before!"

"What happened before?" Where was she talking about?

"When I was young. I guess my father showed you my mother's diary?"

"Yes he did. He told me that you refused to read it"

"I knew already what was in it"

"How did you know that? You never read it"

"That's what he said"

"But you did. Am I right?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"How?"

"Dempsey, I guess it would be time to tell you the whole story".

She took a deep breath. "It's hard for me, but after yesterday evening... I pushed everything away for so long. I always thought I laid it behind me that I never had to think about it any more. But obvious I'm wrong. I..."

She turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Did my father also tell you how my mother died?"

"No, he didn't"

"Well, it was on a sunny Summer afternoon. My father and I were sitting in the garden when my father got that phone call. A friend of him had heard it on the radio. There were no survivors..."

When she didn't follow her story and she only looked at him with tears in her eyes he already knew the rest of it.

"She died in a plane crash, didn't she?" he reached his hand out to her.

"It came all back yesterday. When I watched that TV program and when I realised that it was your plane. If I didn't finish my report on time... you would be dead by now as well"

Dempsey put his arms around her and tried to conform her. "Tell me the rest" he whispered in her hair.

"Well, my father came up to me and tried to explain everything, but I was too little by then. I didn't understand it. I couldn't believe why my mother never showed up anymore and why everybody was so sad. I even liked the funeral" she said with a weak smile on her face.

"My father did everything he could, to be a father and mother at the same time, but I missed her so much. Cried myself to sleep every night and felt so lonely".

Dempsey didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew that he now understood why she was acting so hard sometimes. For her it has been the only way to survive during all these years.

"Is that the reason why you became a cop?"

"I think so. I felt so guilty"

"About what?"

"I don't know. I guess, I had the feeling that it was my fault that she died".

"That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know that now, but back then... Well one night I went downstairs and I saw my mothers diary lying on the table in the library. My father was away for a couple of days and he obvious had forgotten that he had put it there. I don't know. But anyway I started to read it and then I knew that it wasn't my fault. She wrote that she really looked forward to her stay in America. Only she was so afraid to fly..."

Dempsey saw a tear running down her cheek. "She wanted to go to New York James"

"I had that feeling already".

"But she never made it"

"How did you feel then when Spikings told you that an American, me, was coming to stay at SI10 to work with you? Does he know about your mother?"

"Spikings knows a little bit. Not everything. He knows that she died in a plane crash but that's it. And yes, I hated you. You brought so many bad memories back. But then I got to know you and well I started to realise that I couldn't blame every American for what happened to me, and I just pushed everything a sight"

"Till yesterday"

"Till yesterday. I'm so sorry."

"He. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm so glad you finally told me"

Another tear run down her cheek. Dempsey saw it, but he knew that after all these years she finally was ready to face the reality.

"Princess. There's no reason to be sorry anymore. I understand".

Harry bided her lips, but couldn't hold back the tears now anymore who were rolling over her cheeks. She cried in Dempsey's arms and was so glad he finally knew the whole truth.

That night it was around 1am that they finally went to bed.

"Goodnight Princess" Dempsey said putting a kiss on her cheek and wanted to walk away to his own room. But Makepeace had made an other decision now as well.

"Don't go away James. Please stay".

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I almost lost you. Not nearly once, but nearly twice... I can't stand it alone anymore"

So Dempsey closed the door behind him and climbed in Harry's bed. No more secrets.

"James?" Harry put her arm around his neck to kiss him. "You are my everything..."


End file.
